


Take any moment, any time.

by Lookatallmyships



Category: IT (1990), IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU-No Pennywise, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, richie toziers party, technically a college au but not really relevant, they're like 19 or 20?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: Prompt: Coming into the kitchen while overseeing your party, and finding someone randomly helping clean up garbage.





	Take any moment, any time.

**Author's Note:**

> I picture the characters from the original movie, but I know most of you prefer the reboot so this works for either one you'd prefer.

Richie walks over, and claps Beverly on the shoulder. "Is this the best party you've ever been to, or what?"

She looks around the room. The party's in full swing, and has very quickly reached critical mass. Single bedroom apartments are really not meant to house this many teenagers. "It's something. It would be a lot better if you could get that drunk guy off the coffee table. I'm worried he's going to fall and break his neck." Since when is dancing on furniture anything other than a movie cliche?

Richie laughs. "I don't even know who that is. See if you can find out who invited him so we can get him a ride home, and I'll see what I can do. In the mean time, anything I can get you? Anything at all? You know I aim to be a gracious host."

"Actually, I think I'm going to head home. I've got a test this week, and I really need to wake up at a reasonable hour tomorrow so I can study."

Richie frowns. "Oh, booo! Fine, be lame. I'll see you later."

Bev kisses him on the cheek. "I'm sorry for ditching early, I'll make it up to you."

He grins. "You can make it up to me by helping me clean up the aftermath."

Bev laughs her way out the door, but Richie shrugs. He'll just invite Stan over, and wait until he can't help himself any longer and starts cleaning. He heads into the kitchen to grab another beer, and blinks in surprise when he finds a guy shoveling empty solo cups into a large, already half full trashbag. "Did I hire a maid, and then forget? Because I've done weirder things under the effects of sleep deprivation, believe me."

The guy blushes. "Oh, I'm sorry. I just figured I'd help pick up a little, since I was just standing around anyway."

"Not enjoying the party? I heard a couple guys were going to bring over their karaoke machine later, so we've got that going for us."

The guy laughs, and oh, Richie is _screwed_. He's never been able to resist the pretty ones, and when they laugh like _that_ , just forget it.

  
"I got dragged here by my friend. Not that this isn't great, but I'm not really one for parties."

"Well just because you don't want to get drunk with the rest of us, doesn't mean you have to clean my apartment." He swings open the fridge and grabs a beer. "Anything I can get you? We've got orange juice, coke, water, _beer_ " he holds up the bottle in his hand, "and some god awful health smoothie that my friend Stan left a pitcher of last time he was here. It should still be good if you don't mind drinking, like, literal grass?"

He laughs again, and shakes his head. "No thank you. I'll take some juice though, if you don't mind. This is your party, then? I didn't know who was hosting, I don't think I know many of the people here."

  
Richie grabs the juice and a glass from the cabinet, and hands them over before tipping a couple half empty beers lying around into the sink. "Yup. Richie Tozier, the one and only, at your service."

"Eddie Kaspbrak."

Richie nods. "So not to be nosy, but I gotta ask. Said friend isn't the guy who's currently scuffing up my coffee table, is he?" Eddie looks at him confusedly, and Richie points towards the living room.

Eddie laughs. "No, I came here with Ben Hanscom."

Richie shrugs. "I don't think I know him, but everyone was free to invite whoever they wanted, so." 

Richie's about to sincerely ask if Eddie wants to camp out in his bedroom and maybe order some pizza.He'd be ditching his own party, but it's not like it would be the first time, and Eddie is proving to be much more interesting. Before he can ask, the music in the living room suddenly cuts off and then gives way to another very familiar song. Richie freezes. "What the fuck is that? Tell me someone didn't bring Smash Mouth into my home, the fuckers." He claps his hands together. "Alright. I have to go kick someone out of my apartment. Wanna come?"

Eddie laughs, shaking his head in amusement. "Alright, but you've got to protect me if things go south."

Richie grins. "Oh Edward, I wouldn't dream of letting anything happen to you on my watch."

Eddie smacks him in the chest, and leaves the kitchen first. "Don't call me that, asshole." 

Oh yes. Richie likes him already.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought. Usually dialogue comes easy for me, but this feels a little off. Idk.


End file.
